


Perhaps Somday

by TyrannoVox



Series: Of Power Rangers and Kamen Riders One-shots [3]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Phantom Ranger is Musing, Post-The Delta Discovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After his final transmission to the rangers, the Phantom Ranger couldn't help but muse.





	Perhaps Somday

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with randomly. Hope you guys enjoy this short one! If you have a request, go ahead and request it!

The Phantom Ranger sighed as he cut the transmission and got into his ship and stared at his controls, a hand over the wires that was sicking out of his chest. He knew that he should repair and treat himself as soon as possible but with Dark Spector moving as he is...

The ranger shook his head and sighed before typing some commands into the control panel and got comfortable as his ship lifted up from the ground and then went up into the atmosphere and into space. He watched as the stars whipped by and his mind wondered to the pink ranger, Cassie.

He knew that she would worry about him, that's just who she is, that's why he made sure to send a second transmission before she left, reassuring her. That should be it, his thoughts should have turned towards chasing Dark Spector.

But no, his thoughts kept returning to her, making him imagine her face right in front of his.

He shook his head. No, this wasn't the time for that. Feelings needed to be pushed aside until this conflict was over. Perhaps then, perhaps someday, he would find her and than see where their intertwined lives lead.

He shifted in his seat, and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He began to drift into the world of dreams that held Cassie, the rangers and a world of peace.


End file.
